1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet, and more particularly, a perforated sheet material and by product sequin/confetti punched out component created during the forming of the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for barbecue grill surfaces have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,555,994, Issued on Jan. 19, 1971, to Nemetz et al. teaches a disposable drippings-shedding cover for the grill of a barbecue, formed to fit over and removably connect with the food-supporting wires thereof and so conforming to the wires as to provide for ample broiling heat for items of food disposed thereupon while also keeping drippings from the food reaching most of the wires of the grill.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,763,639, Issued on Aug. 16, 1988, to Goldsworthy teaches a disposable cover for covering the cooking surface of an outdoor charcoal fueled barbecue grill and directing the quantity and flow of air beneath the cover when it is placed onto the cooking surface of the grill. The cover is made from a manually formable material having a plurality of perforations arranged in rows, the perforations of each of the rows being in staggered radial relationship with the perforations of adjacent rows. The outward facing side of the cover has a highly polished shiny reflective metallic finish for reducing the radiant heat transfer from the grill and the inwardly facing surface has a coating of aromatic wood chips and a bonding agent for enhancing the flavor of food cooked on the grill.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,969,449, Issued on Nov. 13, 1990, to Levin teaches a disposable foil grill which consists of a corrugated and perforated sheet of heavy duty aluminum foil. The corrugations allow smoke to access virtually the entire bottom surface of the food being cooked so that the desired barbecue flavor is obtained. Fat from meat being cooked drips into troughs formed by the corrugation and exits through holes in the troughs onto the coals for generation of the smoke and flame which give food a desirable barbecue flavor. Another advantage of the disclosed disposable grill cover is that the distances between adjacent troughs may be changed by a slight pull on the ends of the foils to perfectly align the troughs with the spacings between the wire grating of the grill. In this way, holes formed in the bottom of the troughs for fat drippings do not allow the drippings to come in contact with the wire grating.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,399,439, Issued on Mar. 21, 1995, to Rasmussen teaches a foil web that is arranged for positioning over a barbecue grill structure to effect the dissipation of grease and the like to drip uniformly to underlying briquettes and meter such grease in a manner to effect its dissipation and vaporization upon contact with an underlying heating structure. The web includes a matrix of apertures coextensive with the web of specific sizing to effect such dissipation.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,586,491, Issued on Dec. 24, 1996, to Diller et al. teaches a disposable flexible foil product placed on a barbecue grill comprises a sheet of metal foil with rectangular vents. The pattern consists of two sets of vents equally offset from the center with a space in the middle. The pattern is repeated longitudinally with a central divider between patterns. The foil has a flat bottom surface. The foil is dispensable either from a roll or it is packaged in flat sheets or pans, having a scored line spaced in from the edge to allow for manual upturning of the edges.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,654,075, Issued on Aug. 15, 1997, to Ramirez teaches a food preparation foil including a metal foil layer having a first flexible non-stick coating created on the metal foil layer and having channel folds running the width thereof that are oriented in parallel and spaced at intervals of about one and one-half (1½″) inch. Each channel fold includes a number of steam release apertures formed therethrough.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020023548 A1, Published on Feb. 28, 2002, to Almeida teaches a holey foil that comprises a sheet of aluminum foil presenting multiple small perforations distributed throughout most of the surface, cut to standardized sizes and enclosed in a package or provided in a roll for easy dispensing.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060143920 A1, Published on Jul. 6, 2006, to Morrison et al. teaches anodized aluminum foil sheets and expanded aluminum foil (EAF) and composites containing the same. Methods of making anodized aluminum foil sheets and expanded aluminum foil (EAF) and composites containing the same are also disclosed. Methods of using anodized aluminum foil sheets and expanded aluminum foil (EAF) and composites containing the same are further disclosed.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,104,187, Issued on Sep. 12, 2006, to Robinson teaches disposable electric cooking grill liners for protecting an electric cooking grill having a heated grilling surface of each of the pivotally connected moveable and stationary grilling members. Each grilling surface is heated and has raised cooking ribs wherein both sides of food placed between the closed grilling surfaces are simultaneously heated. Each grill liner is formed of a sheet of semi-rigid or heavy heat conductive foil preformed for fitting directly against and substantially conforming to and covering the corresponding grilling surface whereby cooking heat provided to each grilling surface is substantially transferred through the grilling liner without substantial food and juices flowing therefrom coming in contact with the grilling surfaces. Each grill liner also has a rigidized or stiffened margin for maintaining the preformed shape during installation, use and removal of each said grill liner after use. A juice collector and releasable attaching tabs for securement of the upper grill liner are also provided.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for barbecue grill surfaces have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.